starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pinzas de Langosta/Galería
Galería 01 Rayo de energía azul.png 02 Rayo de energía naranja.png 03 Bearicorn es lanzado al pasto.png 04 Marco enfrenta al Monstruo Girafa.png 05 Marco golpea el cuello del Monstruo Girafa.png 06 Ese es mi punto débil.png 07 Star se prepara para pelear.png 08 El Reno Barbuno ríe maléficamente.png 09 El Reno Barbudo captura a Star.png 10 Star gritando.png 11 Marco mira hacia atrás.png 12 Marco es derribado.png 13 Marco en el suelo.png 14 Ludo pide que alguien le traiga la varita.png 15 Ludo apunta a Pinzas de Langosta.png 16 Pinzas de Langosta mira a Ludo.png 17 Pinzas de Langosta está listo.png 18 Vamos rojo.png 19 Ludo le ordena a Pinzas de Langosta que obtenga la varita.png 20 Esto está sucediendo.png Pinzas de Langosta toma la varita.png Marco grita en preocupacion.png Star nerviosa.png S1E13 Lobster Claws grabs something.png Pinzas de Langosta atrapa algo.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 Ludo in complete shock.png Los monstruos en shock.png Te pinzaron.png Pinzas de Langosta se da cuenta de su gran error.png Deer Beard sin sus astas.png Deer Beard grita de dolor.png Besos venenosos de cristal.png Los cupcakes caen.png Los monstruos atacados por cupcakes (1).png Los monstruos atacados por cupcakes (2).png Bearicorn ama los cupcakes.png Bearicorn abre su boca.png Bearicorn recibe un disparo.png S1E13 Star fires crystal cupcakes at Ludo.png S1E13 Ludo again schocked.png S1E13 Ludo hit by a cupcake.png S1E13 Ludo falls down.png S1E13 That was fun.png S1E13 You're on my backpack.png S1E13 Ludo hands Star her backpack.png S1E13 Ludo takes out dimensional scissors.png Ludo abre el portal a su castillo.png Deer Beard y Bearicorn Hullen.png Papa de tres ojos y Jirafa huyen.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-21-16h05m05s595.png S1E13 Other monsters running away.png Ludo detiene a Pinzas de Langosta.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to celebrate with his bros.png S1E13 You, sir, are a steaming pile of monster garbage.png S1E13 Ludo explodes at Lobster Claws.png Ludo despide a Pinzas de Langosta.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding the portal open.png S1E13 Ludo You're even bad at being fired.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws now.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E13 Lobster Claws left behind.png Pinzas de Langosta esta solo.png Pinzas de Langosta abandonado a su suerte.png S1E13 Star and Marco return home.png S1E13 Star likes Earth history.png Los muchachos regresan a casa.png Star ve algo en el patio.png Pinzas de Langosta deprimido.png S1E13 Star and Marco attack Lobster Claws.png Star para a PL.png S1E13 You want seconds on those cupcakes.png PL abatido.png S1E13 This is the part where you fight back.png PL de mal humor.png Los chicos se asustan.png S1E13 Marco asks Lobster Claws if he's okay.png PL trata de hablar con Marco y Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws about to cry again.png PL empieza a llorar.png Pinzas de Langosta llorando.png S1E13 Marco feels bad for Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star Probably just a monster trick.png S1E13 Marco doesn't think Lobster Claws is faking.png S1E13 Marco We should do something.png S1E13 Lobster Claws in silent sorrow.png S1E13 Star asks Marco why he cares.png S1E13 Lobster Claws shaking a tree.png S1E13 Animals popping out of the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws chasing a squirrel.png S1E13 Star Monsters are the bad guys.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to be good.png S1E13 Marco offers to teach Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star Monsters are evil!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws befriends a squirrel.png S1E13 Marco believes in Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats a squirrel.png S1E13 Squirrel in bandages.png Star y Marco junto a Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Bicycle guy rides past.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches bicycle guy.png S1E13 Lobster Claws thinks he did good.png S1E13 Marco You want to do the opposite.png S1E13 Bicycle guy is okay.png S1E13 Lobster Claws This is too hard.png S1E13 Star You should just give up.png S1E13 Marco Don't listen to her.png S1E13 Marco teaching Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws gets the urge.png S1E13 Lobster Claws That totally would've hurt.png S1E13 Star and company hear crying.png S1E13 Star and company meet a crying girl.png S1E13 Little girl pointing up a tree.png S1E13 Mr. Mittens stuck in a tree.png S1E13 Marco This is your chance.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles up the tree.png S1E13 Little girl Careful with my Mr. Mittens!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws rescues Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Little girl thanks Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Marco proud of himself.png S1E13 Star and Marco hear screeching.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star and Marco save Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star Do you see what we're dealing with.png El Sr. Miton esta bien.png S1E13 Star and Marco see little girl devoured.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats the little girl.png S1E13 Star and Marco save little girl.png S1E13 Marco You can't eat children.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Not even annoying ones.png S1E13 Marco yelling Never!.png S1E13 Star and company see burning house.png S1E13 Woman's house is on fire.png S1E13 Woman My baby is still inside!.png S1E13 Star and Marco worried.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Red boy's got this.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles into the burning house.png S1E13 Star, Marco, and woman look inside flames.png S1E13 Star casts Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish.png S1E13 Star shoots cotton candy at the flames.png S1E13 House filled with cotton candy.png S1E13 Star, Marco, and woman run inside the house.png S1E13 Woman holding her baby grand piano.png S1E13 Piano plays Camptown Races.png S1E13 Marco wondering about the piano music.png S1E13 Star and Marco look for Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws-shaped hole in the wall.png S1E13 Star and Marco enter backyard.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eating ice cream.png S1E13 Red crosswalk.png S1E13 Green crosswalk.png S1E13 Old lady crosses the street.png S1E13 Marco tells Lobster Claws to help old lady.png S1E13 Lobster Claws helps old lady.png S1E13 Marco proud and Star worried.png No le quitare los ojos de encima.png Desastre desatado.png PL destruye Echo Creek.png S1E13 Diaz Household exterior at sunset.png S1E13 Star and company watch the news.png Pinzas de Langosta en television.png S1E13 Bicycle guy interviewed on TV.png S1E13 Bicycle guy Now I have nothing.png S1E13 Marco turns off the TV.png S1E13 Marco goes to find rubber bands.png S1E13 Star about to say something.png S1E13 Star was right all along.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Why is being good so hard.png S1E13 Star Make you something you're not.png S1E13 Star Why fight it.png S1E13 Lobster Claws I am repulsive.png S1E13 Star wants to fight Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star comes up with a plan.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel eats an acorn.png S1E13 Star naps in a cactus hammock.png S1E13 Dimensional portal opening.png S1E13 Ludo appears behind Star.png S1E13 Ludo shushing his monsters.png S1E13 Ludo sneaking up on Star.png S1E13 Deer Beard with a bandaged antler.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Ludo about to grab the wand.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Marco comes back down the stairs.png S1E13 Marco holding twin teddy bears.png Mitones de osito.jpg S1E13 Marco finds the living room empty.png Un monstruo atraviesa la sala.png Marco corre al patio.png S1E13 Marco ducks under a laser beam.png S1E13 Star smacks warthog monster with wand.png S1E13 Two-headed monster bounces in hammock.png Star en medio de un plan.png S1E13 Star I lured them here.png S1E13 Star To get Lobster Claws his job back.png Un plan que Marco no aprueba.png Star quiere devolverle a PL su empleo.png S1E13 Marco That's crazy!.png Star frente al Ejercito de Ludo.png S1E13 Star gives Lobster Claws the signal.png BOOYAKASHA!.png Pl finge pelear con Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Don't worry, boss.png S1E13 Ludo Didn't I fire you.png S1E13 Star and Lobster Claws fake-fight.png Pelea falsa.png S1E13 Monsters watch Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo yelling GET THE WAND!.png S1E13 Star fakes being defeated.png PL roba la Varita.png S1E13 Ludo happy.png Star entra en panico.png Marco en Panico.png PL con la Varita.png S1E13 Lobster Claws feels something weird.png La Varita se corrompe.png S1E13 Magic wand cracking.png Varita corrompida.png Los ojos de Pinzas de Langosta se oscurecen.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel floating upward.png Pinzas de Langosta se vuelve maligno.png Los monstruo y Marco impactados.png Ser Malo se siente tan Bien.png S1E13 Lobster Claws looks back at Star.png Yo trataba de ayudarte.png S1E13 Lobster Claws resists the evil.png Las palabras de Star reaccionan con PL.png S1E13 Star Butterfly amazed.png No la escuches.png S1E13 Star I saw the good in you!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns good again.png Se un buen monstruo.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns evil again.png Star le implora a PL.png Ludo y Star le confunden.png Marco corre a Pinzas de Langosta.png Marco patea a PL.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel falls to the ground.png Star tiene devuelta la varita.png S1E13 Star's wand returns to normal.png Star lista para la pelear.png S1E13 Ludo I always forget about that karate boy.png S1E13 Star about to cast Stardust Daisy Devastation.png Star invoca la devastacion de Margaritas.png Los monstruos alcanzados por el polen.png 92 Ludo estornudando por el polen.png 93 Los monstruos se retiran otra vez.png SVTFOE LC 02.png 94 Ludo detiene a Pinzas de Langosta.png 95 Tuviste la varita en la palma de tus pinzas.png 96 Cómo se sintió.png 97 Como un cosquilleo.png 98 Ludo hablando con pinzas de Langosta.png 99 Ludo tocando las pinzas de Pinzas de Langosta.png 100 Ludo deja entrar primero a Pinzas de Langosta.png 101 Marco en frente del portal dimensional.png 102 Qué hay acerca de ser bueno.png 103 Pinzas de Langosta golpea a Marco a través del portal dimensional.png 104_Después_de_todo_fue_un_poco_bueno.png 105 No mucho.png Póster Promocional Lobster Claws.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios